The techniques disclosed in this specification relate to decurling mechanisms for performing a decurling process of correcting a curl of paper.
In conventional printers used such as for photographic printing systems, their printer body includes a paper containing part for containing a long web of rolled paper (a long rolled paper web). The paper web contained in the paper containing part is fed to a printing part and printed therein by a print head, such as an inkjet print head. The printed paper web is cut in a given length and then conveyed to an output point at which, for example, a paper output tray is disposed.
Since the paper web is rolled around a core, it has a curled shape due to a core set. Therefore, if cut pieces of the curled paper web are conveyed to the output point, such as a paper output tray, as they are, they rob one another such as on the paper output tray upon stacking one on another and their printing surfaces may be thereby likely to get scratched. In addition, the curled cut pieces of paper look ugly. Therefore, there is a demand to correct curls of printed pieces of paper to flatten it out prior to presentation to customers.
To meet the above demand, an example of conventional printers includes a decurling mechanism for decurling pieces of paper (correcting the curls of the pieces of paper) and the decurling mechanism is configured to decurl a piece of paper by bending it so that its rising side comes inside (see, for example, Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-56655).